Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to sound modification, and in particular, generating audio signals to produce desired sound modification for one or more selected directions within an environment.
Description of the Related Art
Individuals conventionally wear noise-cancelling or noise-attenuating headphones in busy or noisy environments in order to work without distraction. Common types of headphones include in-ear headphones (or “ear buds”), on-ear headphones, and over-the-ear headphones. In many cases, the headphones generally provide a degree of passive noise attenuation merely by being disposed over the ear canal of the wearer. Additionally, some headphones can provide active noise attenuation by generating sound waves that oppose sounds from the environment that are sensed by the headphones. Such headphones are typically configured to attenuate environmental noises falling within all or a selected portion of the audible frequency spectrum.